


Every Time

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bruises, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Character(s), Mentioned Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Happy, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Relationship(s), Short, Short Deceit | Janus Sanders, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tall Morality | Patton Sanders, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: It happens whenever Janus tries to leave.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags for warnings, please!

Patton leaned against the doorway, watching Janus with narrowed eyes as the smaller man carried a bag to the front door. “Where are you going, love?” he asked right as Janus reached out for the door handle. 

He smiled at the way Janus paused.

“Out,” Janus said through clenched teeth. His sharp eyes were focused on Patton, hoping desperately the man wouldn’t get suspicious. 

With the way Patton kept glancing at the bag, Janus’ hopes were dwindling.

Patton pushed off the doorway, tilting his head and giving Janus a sickly sweet smile. 

Janus tensed, grip tightening on his bag as he shuffled back a bit. He and   
Patton didn’t say anything, just staring at each other. 

Then Janus made the mistake of stepping towards the door. 

He inhaled sharply when Patton grabbed his wrist, his bones grinding, and he was yanked away from the door. Janus nearly fell as he stumbled, but Patton’s tight grip saved him (and nearly pulled his arm out of its socket). 

“You can’t leave,” Patton hissed and grabbed the bag, throwing it across the room. 

Janus flinched at the loud thud. “Why not?” 

Patton’s face darkened. “Do you really think I’m _that_ stupid? That I wouldn’t notice you trying to leave me?” He pulled Janus towards him, his grip moving from his wrist to his face. “I’m not Roman; I’m not denying shit, I’m not _ignoring_ shit. I’ll actually do what I _have_ to.” 

Janus’ eyes shut tightly as Patton traced a finger down his face. He forced them open and found Patton glaring into his eyes. 

“Baby, I wish you wouldn’t make me hurt you. I don’t like to.” 

Janus pried himself out of Patton’s grip, barely holding in a huff. “I’ll be back,” he said as he moved past Patton. Arms wrapped around him and dragged him back. 

Patton tossed Janus onto their couch, caging him in with his body, lips pursed. He had to suppress a smile as Janus curled into himself. “You can’t leave.” 

“I’ll come back, Patton-”

“Of course you will, darling.” Patton smiled, gently running his thumb over Janus’ cheekbone. 

That would be bruised later, and Patton couldn’t wait. 

Janus frowned. “So just let me-”

“ _No_.” Patton’s nail dug into the pale skin. “I love you-” he ignored the way Janus narrowed his eyes- “and you love me-” 

“I _let_ myself fall in love with you, I can drag myself out,” Janus blurted with a scowl. He’s fully aware that wasn’t his wisest choice. 

Patton blinked, then smiled sweetly. He ran his fingers through Janus’ hair, a dangerous glint growing in his eyes. “Can you?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh, _sweetie _.” Patton pouted and straddled Janus, ignoring his protests. He leaned forward until he was an inch away from the other man’s face. “You can’t.”__

__When Janus pushed at Patton’s chest, his wrists were grabbed, gentle compared to earlier._ _

__But it wouldn’t last long- it never did. Patton adored the way the dark bruises contrasted against Janus’ pale skin, loved how the rare lighter bruises of green and yellow blended into pale skin. He always wanted to see Janus’ subtle winces and sharp glares._ _

__Patton was always amused by how Janus tried to leave but was lured back without fail._ _

__“I can,” Janus said, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself._ _

__Patton rested his forehead on Janus’, feeling the man tense again. “Baby, don’t make me the mean one. You know I hate it.”_ _

__When Patton looked into Janus’ eyes, he could tell it would be a long night._ _

__He grinned._ _


End file.
